Dreams from the heart!
by Chaoshime
Summary: When Kairi travels to a new world, hoping to purge it of any Heartless or Nobodies she may find, she instead finds herself facing a different kind of darkness. Now, with the help of her Shugo Chara, her would-be selves, she has to find a way to overcome this new obstacle. Kingdom Hearts/Shugo Chara! crossover. Title may change over time.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an old crossover I thought about when I was first introduced to Shugo Chara. When I found it again in my old story folders I had to edit it (like real bad because it was horribly written at first) and thought I'd upload it :P Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER! I own nothing but the idea for this fanfiction and the original characters/elements within this story! Everything else belongs to their rightful owners!**

* * *

_Chapter 1:_

**_A__ new world_**

**_My resolve renewed!_**

* * *

**Kairi sat in one of the **chairs and kicked her legs in boredom. While she was just sitting there everyone else was up and about. When she asked tohelp they said they were all fine. She sighed. When her, Sora, and Riku got a message from Leon and the others down in Hollow Bastion, er, Radiant Garden—as it was now being called again—they came to help. All they needed help with though was getting rid of some "leftover Heartless or Nobodies" that were roaming the worlds.

Course Sora and Riku were, at the current moment, going to the worlds that had the higher levels of Heartless while she was sitting here doing nothing. Well she wasn't doing nothing _exactly_ but she was pretty darn close. She was even so bored that she even counted how many books Merlin had. Though she lost count after five hundred seventy four.

A beeping noise did manage to catch her attention though. Acting on instinct she bolted up from her chair and ran to Cid who was at the computer typing away.

"What's up?" she asked the blond.

"Scanner's found a new world."

"Are there Heartless there?"

"Dunno til we someone checks it out."

"I'll go!"

Cid turned to the young auburn-haired girl with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure you want to do that? Could be dangerous you know."

Kairi snorted and crossed her arms defiantly. "I made the decision back at The World That Never Was to fight so why not? Besides, Sora and Riku are both off in some different world anyway."

Cid pondered this for a moment. It was true that both Sora and Riku were out wiping out Heartless in different worlds. The only reason they kept Kairi here was they didn't really want her getting hurt since she was inexperienced with her Keyblade. They wondered if she could even summon it again.

"You really sure about this?" he sighed.

"I'm positive. I need the practice and training anyway so why not?"

Cid just shook his head and said, "All right. You probably won't stop bugging me about it anyway."

Kairi gave a cheer as she pumped a fist in the air.

"All right, let me give you the coordinates so you can get there."

* * *

Kairi carefully set the coordinates into the Gummiship's computer. One wrong coordinate and she'd be driving around the worlds completely lost. She shuddered at the thought of that. She huffed at the thoughts of her being some damsel in distress again. This was her chance to prove that. Well, once she actually _got_ to the world that is.

"Okay, coordinates set. Engine is good. Power's good. We're all set," Kairi said as she started the engine. She was a bit nervous about this since she had never actually driven a Gummi ship before. Her and Riku let Sora do all the driving since he had the most experience out of the three of them. Though that wasn't really saying much since he tended to get distracted from time to time.

Her takeoff was fine and before she knew it she was already on route to the new world. Already she was wondering just what awaited for her when she got there.

_Who knows_, she thought. _Maybe I'll make some friends there like Sora usually does._

Kairi shrugged off those thoughts as the Gummi ship continued it's course. She looked at the estimated time of arrival she figured she could get a nap in. She activated the auto pilot before going to the back of the Gummi ship. She took one of the bunks and laid down and took a nap. Getting some rest should do her good. Who knows what she would face when she got to the world. Either way, getting some rest while she could would help her save her strength in case she would need it.

Kairi woke up from her nap two hours later, according to her wristwatch, to the sound of the Gummi ship's auto pilot alerting her that she had arrived at her destination. Kairi quickly shook off her doziness then ran over to the cockpit. She scanned the world on the scanner and picked out a place to land in.

* * *

Kairi looked around her as she took in her surroundings. Right now she was standing in the middle of a street, watching as people of all kinds were strolling past her, minding their own business. When Kairi first landed she found herself in a back alley. Walking out of the alley, all Kairi really saw was just parts of a dullish city. She wasn't really sure why she thought it was dull, it just felt that way. No, maybe it wasn't the city that she thought was dull.

It felt more like the people themselves were dull. Course that thought just made Kairi even more confused. She just shook it off though. She wasn't here to think about things like that. She was here to investigate and eliminate any possible Heartless or Nobodies she might find. However, she did have to consider finding a place to stay while she was here. There was no telling how long she was going to be here.

Taking that in consideration, Kairi took out her munny pouch. First she needed to see what kind of currency this world uses before she could convert her munny. Kairi soon began looking around for any hotels nearby.

Okay, so maybe finding a hotel wasn't the easiest thing apparently. Kairi figured she had already spent about two hours looking for one. Course she gave up on finding a hotel after she found a nice little apartment where the rent was reasonable. Kairi just decided to take the apartment. When the landlord asked why she was looking for an apartment when she was so young, Kairi thanked the lady for her concern then told her she was only here visiting. The landlord, after showing Kairi the apartment, even gave her a map of the city, which Kairi thanked her for.

Once she was gone Kairi took a better look at the apartment. It was just a simple studio apartment with the only separate room being the bathroom that was just through a door five steps away to the left. The bed was actually a wall bed that folded out of the cream colored wall. It only had pale blue sheets with tan colored pillows. The only other furniture within the apartment was a single black leather couch that was facing a small wall-mounted TV, a small glass coffee table placed between the two, and a dining table in the center of the room with some chairs.

The kitchen was fully stocked with cookware so Kairi only had to worry about getting ingredients to cook with. There wasn't that many cookware but that was fine with Kairi. Back home she could cook some good meals without the need of a lot of cookware. The closet space, which was accessible by some folding doors, was next to the bed. It had more than enough room for her clothes. Even if she didn't bring that much since she wasn't sure how long she would be here. She figured she could go clothes shopping if she needed some more.

"Yeah I think this will go great," Kairi smiled to herself. Kairi then took out her munny pouch again and counted how much she had. From the looks of things, she had more than enough. And when she converted it to this world's currency, she'd have even more.

"Better convert it now," Kairi said exiting the apartment, locking the door, then started to head back to her landing point so she could get back to the Gummi ship.

* * *

Kairi sat in the Gummi ship, looking at the scanners while the munny was getting converted. Scanners didn't really show any Heartless or Nobodies signs, but it did show some kind of negative energy readings. The energy readings didn't really resemble those that came from Heartless or Nobodies. But still, that might not mean there weren't any here.

Kairi would just have to search for them personally. _If,_ there were any here anyway. To be honest, Kairi doubted that there were any Heartless or Nobodies here. She figured that this world had it's own kind of "darkness" that it dealt with. She thought it was just a feeling she had but still.

Kairi got up then grabbed her newly converted money, the set of clothes she had packed, then teleported back onto the world.

One hour later, Kairi had all her clothes packed away in her new apartment. After that was done Kairi thoughts she might as well do some sight seeing. Using the map that her new landlord gave her, Kairi easily maneuvered her way through the city. While she was exploring, she passed the local school. It must have been break or something because all the students were all hanging around chatting or doing other things. Kairi couldn't help but think about her friends back on Destiny Islands. Right now they were on summer break, so they were probably all hanging out around the islands.

"Hello there," a voice giggled.

Kairi looked up to see a girl her age sitting on the stone wall that surrounded the school yard. She had magenta colored eyes and long pale lavender hair that reached down to her lower back. She must have been wearing a school uniform because she wore a white dress shirt, grey half cape, black skirt, white socks that reached her knees, and black Mary Janes.

The girl jumped down from the stone wall and walked over to Kairi.

"Sorry, but allow me to introduce myself. I'm Hoshi Aki. I attend the Academy Elite (the school you see before you) and as a school representative, I'm supposed to tell you all about our school but I believe that to be annoying."

Kairi giggled at the smirk Hoshi wore at the end of her introduction. "Well my name's Kairi. I've only recently arrived here."

"Hmm, you know, I _did_ sense something about you that seemed out of place. Tell me, you're from very far away are you not?"

"Uh yes, yes you can say I am."

Hoshi smiled. "I see. Usually it's mandatory that I volunteer to give a tour of our school to possible attendants but I don't really see the point."

Kairi laughed. "Sure, I don't mind. Sounds like fun."

Hoshi giggled. "Well then, shall we?"

* * *

The tour proved to be a nice source of entertainment Kairi found. Hoshi showed her the cafeteria, the two libraries, the gymnasium, and everything else the school had to show. Along the way she talked about the school and even added her own personal opinions about certain things. The snobby teachers, the snobby students, the kind-hearted principal that everyone loved, and other things.

During the tour the two sometimes just chatted about ordinary things. They shared embarrassing school stories, opinions in fashion, embarrassing family stories, and such. Hoshi seemed to be easy to get along with.

"So Kairi, what's it like living on an island?"

"Oh it's great fun but has it's drawbacks you know? Having sunny weather all the time is cool but it also makes it hard to ever get any snow."

"Yeah we get quite a lot of snow during the winter here. If you stay here long enough maybe you'll see. How long are you planning on staying here?"

Kairi shrugged. "It all depends really. I'm here on some…business you can say."

"Ah I see. Not sure what kind of 'business' you have here in our city but I hope it all works out in the end for you."

"Thanks. That's nice of you."

Hoshi and Kairi continued making their way back towards the entrance to the school. While they did Kairi couldn't help but think once again about the negative feeling that she sensed coming from Hoshi. She didn't seem like a possible enemy or threat, nothing like that. Like she was harboring some kind of darkness. Not really a bad kind, but not really a good kind either.

"So, now that our tour is over and done with, maybe we can hang out sometime. What's your cell number?"

"Oh here, you got a pen?"

Hoshi pulled out a sharpie. Kairi shrugged. That could work. Kairi took the sharpie and wrote her number on Hoshi's hand.

"Cool, school's almost out so maybe I'll call you later on."

Kairi nodded then left.

* * *

Kairi sat on the couch, flipping through TV channels. After doing some more sight seeing she returned to her apartment. Sometime later she got a call from Hoshi and the two chatted some more. Once the two were done chatting Kairi took a shower then got ready for bed. Then she was dressed in her favorite pale pink flannel pajamas.

Kairi turned off the TV then walked over to the window. It provided a great view of the night sky and saw the night filled with stars. Looking at them she couldn't help but think about how each of those stars was another world. She also couldn't help but think about how Sora and Riku were in one of those worlds, fighting Heartless and Nobodies.

Kairi frowned. Ever since this whole business with Heartless and Nobodies, _they_ have been doing most of the fighting. Kairi may have been of some help in her own way, but that doesn't mean she didn't want a part of the action. Like she told Cid earlier, she had made the decision to fight back when she got her Keyblade in the World That Never Was. And yet she still hadn't gotten to do much fighting.

And if there really weren't any Heartless or Nobodies on this world, then she _still _won't get to fight. Okay sure, maybe asking for a little action can come back and bite her in the butt someday. She just didn't want to be called helpless anymore! Just because she was a Princess of Heart, doesn't mean she has to be one of those stereotypical princess who always gets caught and has to relay on others to help!

Kairi looked to see a shooting star streaming across the sky. Kairi couldn't help but smile at the sight of it. She remembered how back when she was a little kid, she would make wishes on all the shooting stars she would see. Actually, the thought of doing that sounded like fun. It couldn't hurt right?

Kairi closed her eyes then put her hands together.

"I wish," Kairi said, "that I could be someone that other people can count on. Someone who could help other people. I also want to be someone who's strong. Strong enough to defend and protect others."

Kairi opened her eyes, as she finished. She had to admit, making a wish upon a shooting star like that made her feel a bit nostalgic. But at the same time, felt kind of good. It made her feel a bit hopeful. That, and it helped renew her resolve a bit.

Kairi yawned then stretched. It was late. Tomorrow she was planning on scouring this city again to see if she could find any traces of Heartless or Nobodies. And with that thought, she pulled out her bed, then laid down. Clapping her hands she turned off the light and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Whelp, there's the first chapter :) Hope you guys enjoyed :) Also, the title of this story is temporary until I can come up with a better one**

**Facts about this story:**

**-Hoshi means "start" in Japanese while "Aki" means fall. The random was kinda randomly picked at the time, but her last name came from a Japanese singer named Angela Aki. I fell in love with her song "Tegami" (it's a beautiful song, I highly recommend it :) ) and I found out she's performed/written some songs for some of my favorite Final Fantasy games. Plus there is a slight "star" theme within this story.**

**-The reason for Kairi being the main KH character in this crossover is because, well, to be honest Shugo Chara is kind of a girly show in my opinion XD (Not to say that Kairi is completely girly or anything like that no. She's probably the only KH character I could manage to make a story like this work :P [Though I might end up adding Sora and Riku into this story later on. We'll have to see. But no guarantees right now.])**

**-Second reason for Kairi being the main character, and this relates to my actual opinion on her, is because I don't fully like her image in the KH universe :I (I'll spare you guys the full rant but short version is that in the games she seems too much like a stereotypical damsel/princess in distress :/ [This is person opinion by the way. If you guys think otherwise that's fine by me.] This is my way of changing that so to speak :P) **


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's chapter two :)**

* * *

_Chapter 2:_

**_Who I want to be_**

**_I have a Shugo Chara?!_**

* * *

**When Kairi woke up that morning, **she was _not_ expecting to find two _eggs_ resting right beside her. Ever since she discovered them she had been staring at the two eggs with wide eyes, not believing what she was seeing. But that didn't change the fact that the two eggs were still there.

Kairi blinked then looked at the eggs in more detail. Both were bigger than the size of normal eggs, and were brightly colored. The first egg had a pale green and pale blue diamond pattern. The second egg had the same diamond pattern only it was silver and black colored. Though the first egg had a single silver musical note on it while the second egg had a golden wing.

Cautiously, Kairi poked both the eggs. She flinched when she felt they were both warm. Though she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Warm eggs usually meant something would _hatch_ from the eggs. And that is what probably freaked out Kairi the most.

Kairi started to pace around the room in attempts to try and calm down her nerves. Okay, there was probably an explanation for all this. She just had to figure it out. Assuming she could. Just _how_ do you explain two eggs randomly appearing in your bed? As if that fact alone didn't sound awkward.

Kairi took a few deep breaths. She was overrating. Maybe these were just ordinary eggs that were only painted and someone placed here as a joke. Kairi rolled her eyes, like _that_ was true.

Kairi rubbed her temples and let out a sigh. Maybe she could figure this out better after she got ready for the day. Yeah, a nice shower might help clear her head. Acting on that thought, she grabbed a towel, then headed to the bathroom.

About twenty minutes later, Kairi was ready for the day. She was dressed in a white tank, pink cropped hoodie, black pleaded skirt, white thigh-high socks, and black boots. In her hair was a white headband with a bow attached to keep her bangs out of her face. Having finished getting ready she went back to looking at the eggs, wondering what to do with them.

Kairi just ended up picking up her pink, blue, and white sling bag, then grabbed a blanket, folded it, placed it in the bag, and then finally carefully laid the two eggs on the folded blanket. She might as well take care of the eggs since she couldn't figure out what else to do with them.

"Wonder what will hatch from them?" Kairi murmured as she left the apartment. As she did she failed to notice the green and blue egg move in her bag.

* * *

So far Kairi's search for any Heartless or Nobodies continued to turn up zero. Guess that was a good thing. That meant that this world wasn't in any danger from them. Kairi had to admit, she was getting a bit used to the calmness of this place. It reminded her of Destiny Islands a bit. Only with a change of scenery of course.

All during her time searching for signs of Heartless or Nobodies, Kairi would occasionally check on the eggs in her bag. They appeared to be fine but Kairi was still unsure about what to really do with them. Taking care of them seemed to be the most understandable thing to do, but it just seemed too _weird_—the way they had randomly appeared this morning. Kairi was still thinking of ways that could have happened.

Kairi still hadn't come up with anything. It was starting to annoy her. Though she was considering that perhaps some sort of magic was at work. Now that she really thought about it, wouldn't that make the most sense? After all, she already knew magic was real. For obvious reasons of course.

Kairi shook her head. Why hadn't she thought about it before? Magic was probably the _only_ explanation for the eggs showing up. But if that was true, then that still left the question as to what would hatch from them. Kairi was a bit intimidated about finding out.

"I'll just have to wait and see," Kairi mumbled to herself as she continued walking. As she did her cell phone vibrated in her purse. Kairi stopped then took out the phone (and cast a quick glance at the eggs to make sure they were still doing okay in her bag) then flipped it open. She looked to see she received a text from Hoshi, asking if she wanted to hang out if she was free.

Kairi smiled as she texted a reply. A few moments went by before she received another text, asking her to meet at the local ice cream shop. Kairi texted she was on her way.

* * *

"So Kairi, how do you like our city? I know it's not much, but it has it's upsides," Hoshi giggled.

Kairi took a sip from her strawberry milkshake before she smiled and said, "It's really great. I think I'm going to like staying here."

Hoshi smiled then pushed some of her bangs out of her face. Seeing as how she wasn't dressed for school, her hair was pinned up and all her bangs were hanging in front of her face. She even dressed more causal too. Hoshi was wearing a blue tank, violet off-shoulder shirt with large bell-shaped sleeves, jean shorts, and knee high lace-up boots.

The two continued to chat on for the next hour. However, as they talked, Kairi got the feeling that something was bothering Hoshi. She wanted to ask, maybe see if she can help, but she couldn't really bring herself to. Would she even be able to help anyway? Kairi just kept slurping her milkshake while she pondered all this.

Well, might as well take a chance right?

"Hey uh, Hoshi, is there, something wrong? I mean, you've been acting a bit off or something. Not that's any of my business of course."

Hoshi, who was about to eat another spoonful of ice cream, blinked then put her spoon back into her ice cream cup.

"Ah it's just stuff at home. Nothing big, just having some issues with my parents about grades and stuff. Unfortunately, it's nothing new."

"Oh," Kairi said. "Is that…a bad thing or…?"

Hoshi chuckled. "Ah, it's a bit of a routine sadly. In their eyes, if I'm not the principal's list, I'm not trying my best. Once, they got all worked up over one C."

"That doesn't seem very fair," Kairi frowned.

Hoshi shrugged. "Eh, that's my parents for you."

"Yeah but, still seems unfair."

Hoshi just giggled then went back to her ice cream. But Kairi got the strong feeling that something was _still_ bothering her. Kairi went back to slurping her milkshake as she looked away. Back home Kairi usually got above average grades. She wasn't the smartest student, but she certainly wasn't the worst. Even with her father, the mayor of Destiny Islands, he never really got mad if she didn't get the best grades around. Sure, just like any father he wanted to see her succeed, but he wasn't hell bent on making sure she got the top grades.

Kairi figured that she should say something encouraging since now Hoshi was now glancing out the window, seemingly lost in thought with a solemn expression on her face. But what could she say? Maybe she shouldn't have even brought up the subject. Maybe she should have just left Hoshi alone.

"_Don't think like that! Chara Change__—from a girl who wouldn't help, to a girl who would!"_

Before Kairi could even process where the voice she had heard spoken from—was it just her or did it seem like the voice has spoken directly into her head or something?—the bow on her headband was replaced with a silver musical note. Then, as if her body was being controlled by an unknown force, she jumped up and found herself saying, "Don't give up! I'm sure you can do it!"

Hoshi looked up at Kairi, looking shocked and taken aback at her sudden outburst, while Kairi herself blushed and clamped her hands over her mouth. While this was going on, the musical note returned to it's original white bow. Pretty soon, Kairi quickly grabbed her bag then ran out of the parlor feeling completely embarrassed.

* * *

Kairi kept running after she fled the parlor. Okay, maybe she shouldn't have done that and just left Hoshi without saying a word. But after that freaky outburst that she had, instincts just took over. Oh gosh _why_ did she _do _that? Sure she said what she was feeling but still! Just what had possessed her to act that way?

Kairi had finally stopped to catch a breath. But as she hunched over, panting for breath, she noticed that something in her bag was wriggling around. Blinking, she opened her bag, to examine the source. The source, much to her complete shock, was one of the eggs from this morning. More specifically, the green and blue one.

Kairi watched with wide eyes as the egg _floated_ out of the bag and got eye level with her. She continued to watch as a large crack appeared around the middle. As the egg opened, both halves of the shell disappeared, leaving only behind a tiny person, about the size a fairy would probably be. The person had curly brown hair with some of her hair pinned back and bright blue eyes. She wore an outfit consisting of a green halter top, a semi-see through blue cardigan, silver dancer harem pants, and tan sandals.

"Who…_what_ are you?" Kairi blinked, trying to comprehend what she was seeing.

"She's your Shugo Chara. You're would-be self."

Kairi looked to see Hoshi standing there, an amused smile on her face.

"Hoshi?" Kairi blinked as she calmly walked over. "What's a 'Shugo Chara'?"

Hoshi giggled then turned to the tiny girl, who Kairi noticed was still floating in the air.

"A pleasure to meet you," she addressed, like it was a common thing for things like this to happen. "My name's Hoshi. What's your name?"

The girl smiled. "My name's Solei! I'm one of Kairi's would-be selves!"

"Hold on!" Kairi frowned. "What do you mean you're one of my 'would-be selves'? Just what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Ah, you see," Hoshi smiled. "Shugo Chara are just what Solei said. A person's would-be self. In other words, the person they dream to be. They act like guides to aid the person they're born from to achieve that very dream. More accurately though, they are supposed to be born from what's called the Heart's Egg."

"The Heart's…Egg?"

Hoshi nodded. "Supposedly they are physical manifestations of a person's dream. The dream people hold closest to their hearts." "And Shugo Chara…are born from that egg?"

"That's right." Hoshi started to chuckle nervously. "Sorry if this is all strange. I'm sure this is quite a shock. Find out about all this stuff."

"You can say that again," Kairi muttered. Then she turned to Solei. "Solei right?" Solei nodded. "And everything Hoshi said is true?"

Solei nodded again. "That's right. Like I said, I'm one of your would-be selves."

"One of them…oh!" Kairi opened her bag and glanced at the second egg. She noticed it hadn't moved once yet. If Solei was only one of her would-be selves, the other egg must be her other one. Suddenly, Kairi started to wonder what kind of Shugo Chara would be.

"So you have two eggs then?"

Kairi flinched then saw Hoshi looking at the second egg as well.

"That's a rare thing," Hoshi stated. "Most of the time people only have one."

"Oh really? Wait a minute," Kairi turned to Hoshi. "Just how is that you know so much about these things?"

Hoshi blinked for a second then giggled. "Ah, that's quite simple really."

"Because!"

"She has us!"

Kairi watched as two small girls, about the same size as Solei so she guessed they were Shugo Chara as well, had floated out of Hoshi's bag. The first girl who had spoken had pearl white hair in low pigtails and dark violet eyes. She wore a simple black dress, dark violet belt, a black witch hat, and black and dark violet boots. The second Shugo Chara had pearl white hair like the first, but she had dark blue eyes. Her outfit was just a blue tank top, brown jacket, jeans, and black boots. Strapped to her jeans was a single _katana _and she also had tan gun holsters.

"This is Eileen," Hoshi said, pointing to the witch-like Shugo Chara. "And this is Creta. They're both _my_ would-be selves."

Kairi smiled as she introduced herself to the two Shugo Charas. Right after doing that, Solei introduced herself to them as well. Kairi and Hoshi both smiled at each other at the sight of their Shugo Charas getting along. That was nice to know. While looking at Solei, Kairi couldn't help but smile a bit more. So this was one of her would-be selves huh? If she knew one thing for sure, it was that her time in this world just got a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

**And with that, Kairi meets her first Shugo Chara! :) Yeah, she only gets two :P And you get to meet Hoshi's Shugo Charas :) Yeah she only has two as well XD**

**-Solei is a name of French origin that's supposed to mean "sun"**

**-Creta is a name of German origin that's supposed to mean "pearl**

**-Eileen is a name of Greek origin that's supposed to mean "light"**

**-Also, forgot to mention this, but Hoshi's hair is dyed. Her natural hair color is actually brown and her magenta eyes are really color contacts. Her real eye color is green. Hoshi's character design is based off a friend of mine who usually always wear color contacts and is always dying her hair different colors. (But she's stuck with the color black for now as far as I know.)**

**-Last thing, in the last chapter I mentioned there being a slight "star" theme in this story, I messed up. It's really a "light" kind of theme. Each of my original character's name relates to light in some way :P Sorry about that mix up XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally getting back to this story**

* * *

_Chapter 3:_

**_First encounter_**

**_Enter Hope Dancer?_**

* * *

**It took awhile for Hoshi to **explain that what happened back in the parlor was called a Character Change, or Chara Change for short. The simple version she explained it as, it's an ability that a Shugo Chara has that can grant the person they're born from special abilities associated with their would-be self or make them act like their would-be self.

For the rest of the afternoon, Hoshi answered all the questions Kairi had about Shugo Charas and such. What caught Kairi's attention was when Hoshi started to explain X-Characters and X-Eggs.

Kairi looked to Hoshi.

"Wait, Shugo Charas can get corrupted?"

Hoshi kept looking forward as they continued walking.

"'Corrupted' may be a bit harsh but, also accurate. When a child's Heart's Egg ever get corrupted by worries or doubts or any type of negativity like that, it taints it until it turns into a X-Egg. And if that X-Egg hatches then an X-Character is born."

"Because since the Heart's Egg got corrupted," Kairi guessed. "So did the Shugo Chara inside it."

Hoshi nodded.

"Kind of sad once you think about it. Allowing your own darkness to taint your Heart's Egg. But, if you want me to be more honest, it's even more sad when someone loses their Heart's Egg altogether."

"You mean people can _lose_ their Heart's Egg?

"Yeah…sometimes a person's Heart's Egg gets destroyed. Either by themselves, or maybe even by other people. But most of the time, people tend to destroy their own Heart's Egg. When they do, it's like they create a void in themselves or something. They're just not the same anymore you know? I don't anyone is ever the same once they lose their dream."

"Yeah," Kairi said before frowning. "I can imagine that." It was awhile before Kairi murmured, "You sound like you know a lot of people who's like that."

Hoshi heard her because she nodded.

"Pretty much every time I turn around I can see someone like that," she answered. "Can you feel it too? Being in this city?"

Kairi bit her lip. That would explain what she was sensing from all the people, even now more than when she first got here. But Kairi only said that she was just now sensing it. Hoshi was a good friend and all but Kairi still couldn't confide to her the real reason she was here. Kairi felt a bit bad about that but what could she do? She had the world order to think about.

But what worried Kairi was that perhaps losing one's Heart Egg might help transform a person into a Heartless. From what Hoshi had told her it's certainly possible. And that meant that perhaps she _would_ be facing some Heartless and maybe some Nobodies while here.

"How can you deal with X-Eggs and X-Characters?" Kairi asked.

Hoshi thought about that. "Well, somehow you have to purify them of the darkness that's corrupted them. But how exactly I don't know." Hoshi gave a small smile. "I do have one friend who's able to do that. But I suspect that's because of an artifact we have here called the Humpty Lock. I suspect that's what gives her the power to transform with her Shugo Charas. See, when a person _transforms_ with their Shugo Chara they combine their powers with their Shugo Chara. The power that comes from this is a lot more powerful than Chara Change."

"Can you do that?"

Hoshi gave a sheepish chuckle. "I have a few times and the transformations didn't last long. Guess I'm not that good at it. From what I've learned it takes a certain kind of power or something in order to perform a Character Transformation. Sometimes I wonder what kind of power that is."

"Well I certainly don't know, that's for sure," Kairi giggled.

Hoshi gave a smirk. "True. And it's strange. But I have the feeling that you'll find out."

* * *

It was around five when Kairi encountered the X-Character. She was walking around thinking about everything she learned from Hoshi with Solei hovering about. As Kairi watched her fly around, she considered that perhaps she could tell her about the reason she was in this world in the first place. After all, Solei was bound to find out anyway if she was going to hang around her.

"Hey Solei."

The Shugo Chara turned and looked.

"What is it?"

Kairi opened her mouth, intending to tell her the truth, when she stopped as she sensed something. Something dark. Solei must have sensed it too because her eyes widened and soon both of them were glancing in the same direction. Without so much as saying a word the two rushed off in the direction of whatever they were sensing. The two ran until they ended up at a seemingly abandoned part of the city. The buildings were run down and some were even falling apart. Soon they ended up in a small run down park. And there, floating in the middle of the air, was a X-Character.

The X-Character was the same size as Solei, only it was completely black with a huge white X in the middle of it's head.

"_Useless,"_ it spoke. _"Useless useless."_

"It's a X-Character!" Solei exclaimed.

"But, who's the owner?" Kairi wondered, looking around. "This place is abandoned, there's no way someone should be around here."

"It doesn't matter right now. We need to deal with this X-Character!" Solei told her.

"But…" Kairi looked at the X-Character. She dropped her bag and glared at the X-Character. Just what could she do? She had to do something. If she was right, and sensing all the dark and negative energy coming off of the X-Character she just might be, then it might be possible that the X-Character could aid in turning it's owner into a Heartless. But what could she do? Her Keyblade would be useless against the X-Character. Her Keyblade could only do real damage against a Heartless. So what could she do?

"I don't want to be useless anymore!" Kairi blurted out. Unaware to her at first though, she had started glowing. Not just her, but so was Solei. When she finally became aware of this fact she was temporarily blinded by a pale blue light. Next thing she knew it felt like she was in the middle of a small tornado due to the fact it felt like there was wind swirling all around her. The bow in her hair was blown away and her clothes seemed to be glowing pale blue. Solei appeared in front of her, winked, then her egg closed in on her.

Soon Kairi's skirt transformed into silver dancer harem pants; her tank top into a large off-shoulder silver shirt and pale green halter top; hoodie into semi-see-through blue sleeveless cardigan; black boots into a pair of tan heeled sandals. The bow that was once in her hair became a clip that was used to pull back a part of her hair.

Once all that was done, Kairi felt herself being spun by the wind then found herself saying in a voice mixture of her own and Solei, "Chara Nari: Hope Dancer!"

The second Kairi's vision returned to normal (during that whole thing she thought she saw herself in some strange dimension surrounded by multicolored shimmering lights—like a bunch of stars). Then she looked at her new outfit in awe.

"What…what is this?" she wondered out loud.

_This is a Character Transformation, _came Solei's voice from inside her head. _Remember? Hoshi explained it._

"_This _is a Character Transformation?"

_That's right. Also known as Chara Nari for short. And now, _now_ we can fight that X-Character._

"Now _that,_" Kairi smirked, "I like to hear."

_No more sitting on the side lines?_

"No more," Kairi agreed.

Soon a pair of daggers with a curved blade appeared in an explosion of pale blue and green light. The daggers had silver blades and a pale blue and green hilt. Kairi grabbed the hilts and somehow, she instantly knew exactly how to fight with them. Not just that but the daggers felt perfectly balanced in her hands. It felt like the first time she ever wielded Destiny's Embrace.

_And we can fight with these,_ Solei said. _You're Dancing Daggers._

"Dancing Daggers? Seriously? That's the best you got?"

_We can work on the naming of weapons later. Fight now!_

"Got it," Kairi grinned, then leapt into action. The X-Character was faster than it looked. Every time she slashed at it with one of her daggers it swiftly moved out of the way.

"This isn't working," Kairi scowled as she stared at the X-Character. She growled that the sight of it teasing her. "Got any ideas?"

_We can use one of our attacks,_ Solei said. _Flourish of Steel. Just concentrate you'll know what to do._

Kairi nodded, crossed her arms in front of her then closed her eyes. She felt the daggers in her hands almost hum with power. As she stood there she could hear the X-Character's taunts growing more and more faint. Then, when she felt the time was right, she jumped into the air and spun around. She felt one of her daggers strike the X-Character right on.

Kairi opened her eyes then saw it get sent flying back and hit the ground. Looking at her dagger she saw the blades were glowing.

_Now that we got it,_ Solei said. _We just need to figure out how to purify it._

"And how do we do that?"

_Just think. It'll come to you._

Kairi wanted to curse at Solei for not giving her a straight answer but when she thought about it. She did know exactly how to do it. Her daggers disappeared in the same light they came from. Then, as if being driven but an unknown force, Kairi began to dance. Now, Kairi wasn't exactly the best dancer in the world, but she certainly wasn't the worst. As she continued to dance she became aware that her body was glowing.

"Curing Waltz!" Kairi called out, clapping her hands together in the direction of the X-Character. All the light that she was bathed in got directed into circles that flew through the air directly at the X-Character. The X-Character cried out as the circles of light flew at it and soon it's black skin started to crack. Next thing Kairi knew, she was staring at a completely different Shugo Chara. This one looked like some kind of construction worker.

"Thank you," the Shugo Chara said. "My master dreams of rebuilding this town since grew up here. But since he's failing in his studies he began to doubt this dreams."

The Shugo Chara bowed once more, retreated into it's egg then flew away.

_We did it! _Solei cheered. _We beat and purified our first X-Character!_

Kairi nodded, then fell to the ground. Not long after she did Solei reappeared next to her and she noticed that her appearance had returned to normal.

"Are you okay?" Solei asked.

"I'm fine," Kairi panted. "Just tired. That Character Transformation took a lot out of me."

"Come on, let's go home," Solei smiled.

Kairi smiled back.

* * *

**There it is guys, Kairi's first Character Transformation :) Until next chapter!**


End file.
